Quand la vérité explose
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS Maraudeurs. POV James. Quand Sirius fait la boulette de sa vie, quelles en sont les conséquences ? Les Maraudeurs y résisteront-ils ?


Note de l'auteur :

Coucou :)

Voilà un petit OS basé sur la chanson "Youth of Today" d'Amy McDonald. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la vérité explose.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV James<strong>_

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sirius avait été malin sur ce coup là. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai pu faire une telle chose. Comment ça a pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Bien sur, je sais qu'il déteste Rogue, même si en vérité je ne sais plus trop comment tout cela à commencé. Mais de là à le conduire à une mort certaine ? Ce n'est pas le Sirius que je connais.

Le Sirius que je connais et que j'aime est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de loyal, de fidèle, de farceur. Sirius était tout ce qu'on voulait sauf quelqu'un de mauvais. Sauf un Black. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne parviens pas à comprendre. C'est totalement absurde.

Et sans même parler du fait qu'il aurait pu avoir la mort de Rogue sur la conscience pour le reste de sa vie, il aurait fait subir le même sort à Remus. Et je sais pertinemment que Sirius ne pourrait jamais obliger Remus à vivre avec un tel fardeau.

La seule conclusion que je peux donc tirer de tout ça est que Sirius n'a tout simplement pas réfléchi. Parce que par contre, il est très impulsif. Ce qui le rend parfois très idiot je l'admet. Il a tout simplement du péter un plomb. Merlin savait pourquoi. Il faut que je mette ça au clair.

Et comment annoncer cela à Remus ? Il va nous en vouloir. Enfin, il va surtout beaucoup en vouloir à Sirius. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra lui pardonner un jour. Remus à toujours tellement peur de blesser quelqu'un, nous le savons tous. Et Sirius fais _ça_. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas le croire.

Et Dumbledore ? Et pire, Rogue ? Et s'il dévoilait le secret de Remus à tout Poudlard ? Remus serait probablement fichu à la porte. Dumbledore pourrait peut-être même être viré. Et nous trois ? Maintenant, Dumbledore savait que nous sommes des animagi, non déclarés de surcroît. Que va-t-il faire de nous ? Surtout, nous laissera-t-il continuer d'accompagner Remus lors des pleines lunes ? Par Merlin ! On est vraiment dans la mouise !

C'est donc à reculons que je me rendis au bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de venir seul ?

« Mr Potter, entrez donc. » me dit-il alors que je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre devant sa porte. Ça n'était vraiment pas mon genre d'être nerveux, encore moins pour une entrevue avec le Directeur – j'en avais eu tellement à cause de mes retenues que je ne les comptais même plus. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas que de moi, et il ne s'agissait pas que de Poudlard. Il s'agissait des Maraudeurs, il s'agissait de lois que nous avions violés. Et je craignais le pire. C'est pourquoi je décidai de rester debout.

« Je ne vais pas vous cacher, Mr Potter, que la situation est extrêmement compliquée. »

« Je le sais Monsieur » Répondis-je. « Écoutez, je sais que Sirius a fait une énorme bêtise, et je ne comprend pas encore très bien ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête. En revanche je peux vous assurer que c'est quelque chose qu'il va regretter toute sa vie. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai vous demander d'être clément avec lui. Bien sûr les conséquences auraient pu être irréparables, mais on a évité le pire non ? Et renvoyer Sirius ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée Monsieur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les Black... Enfin ce sont les Black, et Sirius n'y a pas sa place. Et croyez-moi, Remus va probablement le lui faire payer suffisamment cher. Et puis si vous le renvoyez vous devrez dire pourquoi et tout le monde sera au courant et... »

« Monsieur Potter ! » m'interrompit-il d'une voix forte. « Respirez donc un peu ».

Je le regardais avec effarement. J'étais là à plaider la cause de mon frère de cœur pour sauver ce qui pouvais être sauvé des Maraudeurs et lui, il me disais de respirer ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

« Je sais parfaitement tout cela. Je ne pense pas renvoyer Mr Black de Poudlard, en revanche il sera évidemment puni. Toutes ses heures de libres seront occupées par des retenues, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Je hochai la tête. C'était plutôt équitable au vu de ce qu'il avait fait, et au moins il restait à Poudlard. « Cela dit, la punition adéquate de Mr Black n'était pas la raison pour laquelle nous devions nous voir Mr Potter. Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas le plus gros problème que nous ayons. »

Je baissais la tête.

« Vous avez enfreint la loi, vous et vos amis. Si le Ministère l'apprend... »

« Si ? » le coupais-je vivement en relevant la tête. Dumbledore soupira.

« Je devrais le leur signaler évidemment. Mais si je le faisais je devrais également leur expliquer les raisons de cette entorse à la loi. Or, je doute que vous souhaitiez que la condition de Mr Lupin soit révélée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas à quoi a pensé Sirius... »

« Mr Black a probablement ses raisons, même s'il elles ne sont pas très clair pour lui non plus. »

« Alors, que fait-on ? »

« J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez compte du danger auquel vous vous êtes exposés avec vos amis. Devenir animagus comporte de nombreux risques, et accompagner un loup garou une nuit de pleine l'est encore davantage. Cela dit,je ne peux que soutenir votre geste sachant de quelle intention il partait. C'est très courageux et très loyal d'avoir pris tant de risque pour aider un ami. »

« Alors... On ne dit rien à personne c'est ça ? Mais vous nous laisserez continuer n'est-ce pas ? Remus a besoin de nous, les pleines lunes sont beaucoup moins difficiles maintenant que nous sommes avec lui. »

« Je vous laisserez oui » Approuva le Directeur. « Mais hors de question de le faire en douce maintenant. Je veux vous voir avant et après chaque pleine lune. Et je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de la prudence. »

« Merci monsieur ! » m'exclamai-je. Au moins une chose de positif dans la journée. « Et pour Rogue Monsieur ? »

« Et bien ? »

« Il connaît le secret de Remus maintenant, et le notre par la même occasion. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il va très probablement divulguer le secret de Remus aux autres Serpentards, qui se feront une joie de le dire à leurs parents, au Ministère et aux autres élèves. Et Remus sera renvoyé et... »

« Calmez vous Mr Potter. C'est très louable de votre part de vous inquiéter de l 'avenir de votre ami. J'ai demandé à Mr Rogue de garder le secret. Je lui ai expliqué les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir à divulguer une telle chose. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Que voudriez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais monsieur, il faut faire quelque chose. Il ne tiendra pas parole. Il nous déteste. Enfin, on se déteste. Il va sauter sur cette occasion pour faire se venger. »

« Alors il faudra assumer Mr Potter. Tout choix à ses conséquences. »

« Vous voulez dire... que si Rogue parle, ça sera de notre faute c'est ça ? Parce qu'on l' toujours un peu malmené ? »

« C'est vous qui le dites Mr Potter, pas moi. »

Arg ! Je déteste quand ce vieux fou fais ça. Je me fais toujours avoir.

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été très tendus. Remus avait été hors de lui. Il est pourtant d'un naturel très calme et réservé. Cette fois, il avait explosé. Et même si je n'étais pas censé le savoir et qu'il ne l'admettrais jamais, Sirius avait passé la nuit à pleurer. J'avais pleuré aussi. Je ne supportes pas de voir mes meilleurs amis se déchirer de cette façon. Le pire c'est que je ne peux que comprendre Remus, j'aurai probablement réagi pareil à sa place. Mais Sirius est mon frère de cœur, je ne peux pas ne pas compatir pour lui.

Pendant plusieurs jours nous ne sommes pas sortis de notre dortoir, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Puis il fallu retourner en cours. Nous ne voulions pas. D'un certain côté j'appréhendais un peu de découvrir que le secret de Remus ne soit plus un secret. Dans la bulle de notre dortoir, nous étions à l'abri, en quelque sorte.

Mais finalement, nous sommes sortis. Un grand silence à envahi la Salle Commune, puis la Grande Salle sans laquelle nous allions déjeuner. On entendais murmurer sur notre passage. Cela dit, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils parlaient plus particulièrement de Remus. Ils avaient surtout l'air inquiet de nous voir si atterrés. C'est sûr que c'était pas notre genre d'être triste ou de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était encore moins notre genre était de se faire la tête. Or là, même si nous étions ensemble, c'était plus que flagrant que nous étions en froid. Et finalement, Remus est parti s'asseoir de son côté, avec des sixièmes années. Sirius baissa la tête, dépité, luttant contre les larmes d'une peine qu'il ne voulait pas montrer et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle et s'installa, sans toucher à la nourriture. Je soupirais et baissais la tête. Finalement, Peter s'installa non loin de Sirius.

Je restai un moment seul dans l'allée entre les tables. Je sentais plusieurs regards me brûler le dos. Mais je m'en fichais, mes amis se déchirais. Et ça faisait mal. Alors finalement je m'assis à la place la plus proche que je pu trouver, sans même m'inquiéter de savoir que je poussais une personne ou de mes voisins. Il s'avéra que c'était Lily Evans. Bizarrement, cette fois ci elle ne m'envoya pas balader.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle faiblement. Si je n'étais pas aussi mal j'aurai pu sourire face à cet intérêt et ce ton inquiet.

« Ça pète le feu » répondis-je amèrement. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Par Merlin, je voulais juste que les choses s'arrangent. Si je me rangeais avec Remus, Sirius l'accepterais mais serait blessé à vie. Si je pardonnais à Sirius, Remus m'en voudrait à mort. C'était un problème sans solution.

Puis les conversations reprirent peu à peu, même si je sentais toujours qu'on nous fixais. Les Maraudeurs si soudés qui ne se parlaient plus c'était un sacré scoop...

Ça dura deux jours. Même si je faisais comme si je n'entendais pas, tout le monde parlais de nous. Et si, d'habitude, ça me plaît assez d'être au centre de l'attention, cette fois j'aurai tout donné pour me faire oublier.

En fait, ça dura jusqu'à ce dîner le deuxième jour. Les portes de la Grandes Salles se sont soudain ouvertes. Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite qui arrivait mais cela provoqua plusieurs exclamations. Puis je les vis. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, accompagné de plusieurs aurors, d'un ou deux journalistes et de deux personnes dont j'ignorais l'identité même s'ils me disaient vaguement quelque chose. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement. Ils savaient. Je lançais un regard paniqué aux autres Maraudeurs et à Dumbledore. J'avais tellement peur que je cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre.

« Dumbledore ! » Tonna le Ministre. « Il faut que je vous vois immédiatement. Potter, Black, Pettigrow vous venez également. »

La Grande Salle fut inondée d'un grand silence avant que plusieurs murmures se fassent entendre. Je vis Sirius se lever, résigné. Peter, semblait effrayé et se dirigea vers le Ministre d'un pas rapide. Je me levai donc avec réticence. Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

« Monsieur le Ministre » Calma Dumbledore. « Pensez vous vraiment qu'il est nécessaire que mes élèves soient... »

« Ce ne sont plus vos élèves Dumbledore. Vous êtes renvoyés. Quant à vous messieurs. Vous êtes expulsés de Poudlard. Et ce n'est que par ma bonne grâce, Mr Potter et Pettigrow, que vous échappez à Azkaban. Cela dit, considérez cela comme un premier et dernier avertissement. En revanche, Mr Black, vous n'y échapperez pas. »

Je senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'atterris rudement sur le banc alors que Sirius, honteux, gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

« Monsieur le Ministre, je ne pense pas que ce lieu soit approprié pour... »

« Dumbledore, vous serez également jugé sous peu. Ne me forcez à vous mettre aux arrêts immédiatement. »

Il fit signe à un auror de prendre Sirius.

« Non ! Attendez ! » je m'écriai. « S'il vous plaît, non ! Il... Il est désolé, il ne voulait pas, il n'a pas réfléchis. Il se rachètera c'est promis. »

« Mr Potter » Tonna le Ministre « Ma décision est irrévocable. Ce qu'a fait Mr Black est intolérable. Il faut bien que vous compreniez Mr Potter, qu'il ne s'agit pas là de l'une de vos petites blagues qui vous vaut simplement une retenue. C'est une tentative de meurtre. Mr Black sera jugé et envoyé à Azkaban. »

« Mais il n'a que... »

« Jamesie » Coupa Sirius d'une voix éteinte. « Laisse. »

Je ne pu empêcher une larme de rouler sur mon visage. Je secouai la tête.

« Si vous l'envoyez à Azkaban, vous devrez m'y envoyer aussi. »

« Mr Potter... »

« Je suis autant coupable que Sirius. » Le coupai-je.

« James ! La ferme ! » Me cria Sirius.

« Je ne te laisserai pas aller à Azkaban Sirius. »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il s'en soucie ? Tu crois vraiment qu'aller toi aussi à Azkaban arrangera les choses ? »

« Sir'... »

« Tout est de ma faute James. C'est comme ça. Je dois assumer. »

« Vous devriez écouter votre ami Mr Potter » me conseilla le Ministre. « Et vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis à l'avenir. »

Je le regardai avec haine.

Un autre auror fut chargé d'escorter Dumbledore.

« Évidemment, Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrow, vous devrez vous rendre au plus vite au Ministère afin de faire enregistrer vos animagus. Autrement, je ne pourrais pas vous éviter Azkaban. »

L'exclamation de surprise de la salle me paru dérisoire lorsque je vis deux aurors s'approcher de Remus. J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius. Paniqué.

« Quant à vous Mr Lupin... » Soupira le Ministre. « Je ne peux vous enfermer à Azkaban. En revanche, vous devrez payer une lourde amande pour complicité concernant les animagus non déclarés. Et vous être exclu de Poudlard. Définitivement. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « A quoi pensiez vous Albus ? Acceptez un loup-garou parmi vos étudiants ? Êtes vous donc réellement fou ? »

Je cru mourir en voyant les regards haineux et dégoûtés des élèves.

« Mr Lupin va immédiatement être reconduit chez lui. Mr Lupin, vous avez 24 heures pour quitter le pays. Nous tolérons les loups-garous, mais nous ne pouvons accepter qu'un loup fasse courir de tels dangers à d'innocentes personnes et bafoue nos lois de cette façon. »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je encore, en cœur avec Sirius cette fois.

« Monsieur le Ministre » Intervint Dumbledore. « Vous ne pouvez blâmer Mr Lupin d'avoir été admis dans cette école. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité. »

« Je me fiche pas mal de vos responsabilité Albus, vous serez jugé ne vous en faites pas. Mais Mr Lupin et sa famille n'auraient jamais du accepter une proposition aussi folle. »

Lorsque je vis un auror attraper fermement le bras d'un Remus rouge de honte et tremblant, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Lâchez le ! Immédiatement ! » Criai-je en sortant ma baguette. Et mon attention ne fut détournée que par le coup de poing que Sirius donna à l'auror qui le tenait. Je le vis sortir sa baguette lui aussi et se positionner tout près de Remus.

« Messieurs, je vous conseille fortement de baisser immédiatement vos baguettes. » Cria le Ministre.

Est-ce que nous avions réellement une chance contre autant d'Aurors ? Nous n'étions que deux pauvres étudiants en 6ème année. Nous n'en avions probablement pas. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère de cœur aller à Azkaban, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Remus et le laisser quitter le pays. C'était impensable. Ils étaient mon oxygène, j'avais besoin d'eux.

« Si vous voulez qu'on les baisse vous avez deux solutions monsieur le Ministre. » Commençai-je très calmement. « Soit vous laissez Sirius et Remus rester à Poudlard, sans aucune poursuite judiciaire ni pour nous ni pour le professeur Dumbledore et nous baisserons volontiers nos baguettes. Soit vous refusez et je crains que la seule solution soit que vous me tuiez. Parce que je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à mes amis. »

« Si vous voulez Remus, il faudra me tuer aussi. » Ajouta Sirius d'une assurée et hargneuse.

Ils furent suffisamment déboussolés par cette annonce pour que Sirius et moi, vite rejoints par Peter, puissions nous placer entre Remus et les aurors. Je pu même voir un sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore. Lui aussi était prêt à dégainer.

« Les gars... » Soupira Remus faiblement. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tout ça est stupide. On savait que ça finirait pas arriver. Laissez moi partir. »

« Hors de question Remus ! » m'exclamai-je outré.

« Remus, c'est de ma faute tout ça, je le sais » Commença Sirius. « Alors laissez moi faire mon possible pour arranger les choses. »

« C'est sans importance Sirius. »

« Remus, je suis désolé, je le suis sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Rogue me tapait sur le système et j'ai sorti la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Et je sais que tu ne me le pardonnera jamais et que toute une vie ne suffira pas à me racheter, mais laisse-moi quand même essayer. »

« Ce n'est pas la question Sirius. Le problème n'est pas ce que tu as fais. Le problème c'est que je suis un loup-garou. C'est ça le vrai problème. Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Vous le savez très bien. »

Je baissais la tête. Ne sachant que dire. Remus avait tord. Pourtant, en même temps, il avait raison.

« Que faut-il que l'on fasse pour te faire comprendre qu'on s'en fiche que tu sois un loup ? » s'écria Sirius à bout de nerfs. « On te l'a répété des centaine de millier de fois ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je veux bien me faire transformer en loup rien que pour te prouver que ça m'est égal. »

« Arrête de débiter plus de connerie minute qu'il est humainement possible Sirius. » gronda Remus.

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Si c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois qui va nous éloigner de toi. »

« Sirius... »

« Nan mais c'est comme... c'est comme les filles tiens ! Elles aussi une fois par mois elles deviennent de vrai tyrans. On s'en détourne pas pour autant non ? »

Je le regardai avec effarement.

« Sirius ? Je rêve ou... »

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? »

« Euh... C'est une façon de voir de les choses » répondis-je.

Remus secoua la tête. Je pense qu'il devait hésiter entre rire et pleurer de désemparement.

« J'aimerez que vous cessiez vos jérémiades ! » Hurla finalement le Ministre.

« Ce qu'on aimerez nous c'est que vous vous taisiez et que vous cessiez votre discrimination envers les loups-garous. Apparemment, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. » lui répondis-je.

« Non, il a raison, je dois quitter Poudlard. »

« Remus, non ! »

« Mais enfin réfléchissez ne serait-ce que deux secondes. Tout le monde sait maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester. »

« Mais si ! »

« Et que fera-tu des parents qui viendrons se plaindre James ? »

« Avec Dumbledore, Sirius et Peter on les enverra bouler à tour de rôle si tu veux. »

« Je... »

« Mais Remus » lança finalement Peter. « On ne peux pas te laisser. On a fait un pacte tu te souviens ? Ça compte non ? »

Je baissais la tête. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Peter me touche autant. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

« On a juré de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, de toujours se soutenir. »

« C'était avant que... »

« Avant que je brise ce pacte en bazardant ton secret... » marmonna Sirius.

« Sirius tu n'es pas le seul responsable. » le coupais-je. « Rogue l'est tout autant. Il aurait pu tenir sa langue. Au lieu de ça il a fallu qu'il aille se plaindre. » lui dis-je en lançant un regard meurtrier au coupable.

« Tu me connais James, tu sais que j'adore tout remettre sur son dos. Mais cette fois... C'est ma faute, inutile de nier. Mais Remus ne doit pas payer à ma place. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas aller à Azkaban Sirius, plutôt crever tu entends ? Plutôt crever !» Sans même le laisser répondre, je le serrais dans mes bras. « Je te laisserais pas Sir', on est frère. Toujours. »

Il me rendit mon étreinte, me serrant aussi fort que moi. Remus et Peter nous rejoignirent rapidement. A cet instant j'ignorais comment se dérouleraient les choses. Même si je me refusais à l'avouer, ça serait peut-être notre dernière étreinte. Je voulais la savourer.

« Je ne peux pas promettre de te pardonner, mais je peux te promettre d'essayer. » promis Remus à Sirius.

« Il est plus que temps de partir » Coupa le Ministre, impatient et énervé. Il demanda aux aurors de nous séparer. Ils durent ce mettre à deux sur chacun d'entre nous pour nous séparer.

« Si vous tenez tant que cela à rester ensemble, je ferai en sorte que vos cellules soient adjacentes. »

Nous nous débattions, luttant pour ne pas quitter la Salle. Je vis Dumbledore sur le point d'user de sa magie lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelqu'un plutôt.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. » S'exclama Lily fortement.

« Je vous demande pardon, Miss... ? »

« Lily Evans monsieur. Ça ne me dérange pas que Remus soit un loup garou. Il peut rester dans l'école. Et je pense que quoiqu'aï pu faire Sirius, il ne mérite pas Azkaban. SI ses amis peuvent lui pardonner, alors pourquoi pas vous ?

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. c'est bien Lily Evans qui viens essayer de nous sauver la mise ? La Lily Evans qui me déteste ? Qui nous déteste ? Sérieusement ? Non c'est chouette et tout. Mais c'est bizarre quand même non ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répéta le Ministre.

« Je vote non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Non pour qu'ils partent. Laissez-les rester. Poudlard sans les Maraudeurs... Ça ne serait pas vraiment Poudlard. Remus à toujours été un loup-garou d'aussi loin qu'on puisse le connaître. On le connais tous., il n'a pas changé La seule différence c'est que maintenant on est au courant. Mais il restes le même. Et Sirius, je crois qu'il se puni déjà bien assez lui-même sans que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. »

Le Ministre allait protester et probablement lui demander de se taire quand un autre élève se leva.

« Je vote non aussi. »

Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ce fut d'abord mon équipe de Quidditch, puis les élèves à qui Remus donnait des cours particuliers, puis les admiratrices de Sirius. Puis, un a à un les professeurs se levèrent aussi. Si bien, que quasiment tout Poudlard se trouva levé devant nous. Seuls quelques Serpentards étaient resté assis. Pour nous. Pour que nous restions. Dumbledore souri en rangeant sa baguette.

_« We are the Youth of Today »_

* * *

><p>Walla :)<p>

Un titite review ?_  
><em>


End file.
